gangnam_beautyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1
I'm Pretty from Today is the first chapter of the My ID is Gangnam Beauty Series. Mirae Kang has confessed nine times, and each time was met with a harsh rejection. The reason is because people find her to be extremely ugly. Tired with how she has been treated so far, she begs her parents to get plastic surgery, to which they comply. By the beginning of her college life, Mirae's new face makes its debut. Summary A young Mirae Kang confesses her feelings to one of her schoolmates, however he cruelly rejects her, going so far as to say that he hates her. Hurt by such a harsh rejection, she asks for a reason, to which he responds by saying it is because she is fat and ugly. With her failed first confession, Mirae vows to stop eating and to lose weight in order to get a boyfriend. A few years later, Mirae has succeeded in slimming down and once again confesses to one of her schoolmates, only to be rejected for the ninth time. When she asks him why she is not good enough for him, he plainly states that it is because she is too ugly. Mirae comes to a realization that her unflattering face is the reason why she was cursed at and ostracized by people. Her ugliness, she realizes, is why love has not come her way. Later that night, Mirae stands atop a known suicide spot, thinking that there was no point in living if no one would love her. Before she can jump, she is interrupted by a man saying there was a price to pay to commit suicide, not at all bothered by it, Mirae gives him some money. The man says its not enough and shows her the price for ugly people. With that, Mirae becomes enraged and forgets about committing suicide. When she is with her parents, she musters up the courage to ask for permission to get plastic surgery in one place. Surprised by her daughter's words, Eunsim Na, is about to start reprimanding her, when she is stopped by her husband, Taesik Kang, who tells her it is time to face reality. Tassik addresses Mirae and told her that he had tried to avoid bringing up things that were related to her face so that she wouldn't be bothered by it, but then reveals that she does not have a face that will be fixed with only one surgery. He allows her to get the surgery, but only if she is able to afford it using her own money. Many years later, an employee at a perfume store spots a customer browsing through the items on display and approaches her, asking if there is any specific fragrance she is looking for. When the customer asks about the Romeur 2 Rose, the employee says it is a glamorous scent that would suit the customer well. The employee then asks if she should prepare it for purchasing, to which the lady says yes. At the counter, the employee asks if the customer is going out on a date, but the customer denies it and shares that it was the day of her college orientation. The customer is revealed to be Mirae Kang, a few years older and with her face prettier than that of her younger years. Characters in Order of Appearance * Mirae Kang * Eunsim Na * Taesik Kang Differences Between the Webtoon and Drama